A LOVE STORY WITH ALICE AND JASPER
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS AFTER BREAKING DAWN. WHAT GOES ON WITH THE REST OF THE CULLEN FAMILY
1. THE STUPID QUESTION

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WELL I WAS BORED AND THOUGHT OF WRITING ANOTHER STORY. WELL HEAR IT IS.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.**

**JPOV. (JASPER)**

I am walking down the street, and Alice is right by my side making sure I don't kill anyone. This is so annoying; having everyone hovering over you. They all say I have gotten better because I have been around Bella. Why can't they go bug her? I mean she is only a few months old!

"Jasper, what are you thinking about?" Alice asked curiously. She is always curios, and for the most part always answers her questions, but sometimes she asks Edward what I was thinking and he always tells her, so what is the point in not telling her?

"I was thinking about how you always follow me everywhere, but do not follow Bella around." I did not like brining this subject up because when we started arguing she always won. So I just sighed.

"Is this about the whole 'you won't leave me alone because you think I am going to drink someone's blood' thing?" She asked this in an annoyed voice. We have discussed this many times, and I have never got to be left alone.

"Yes," I said in a soft voice.

""Jasper, the reason we leave Bella alone is because Edward is always with her. He never lets her go. Can you see why we hover over you? I am the one who is usually with you because I am the one who loves you. Can you see what I am saying?" Alice was always good at convincing me what is right and wrong. She is the one who can convince me to do about anything.

"Yes, I see where you are coming from and am sorry for brining it up," I said and I truly was sorry.

"You are sorry for everything you say that gets me annoyed," she said and nudged me playfully. Alice was the one who could always change my mood, but she hates it when I change her mood.

"So Alice, what do you want to do know?" I asked this because she always knew what to do, and no matter what it was I was stuck doing it even if I didn't want to, because if not I would hear about it later that day, and the days never end. Literally.

"Well, we could go home and talk with the family, or we can go home and pack for a vacation with Tanya and the rest of them." Now she was excited.

"Is it possible to do both?" I asked in a voice that was hard to resist.

"Yes, we are doing both so lets get going," as soon as she said that she took my hand and we started running, and were home in seconds. We went through the front door and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Rennesmee.

"Why are you two in such a rush to get back? I thought you two were taking a walk," Carlisle asked.

"We are going to go visit Tanya and her family, since we have not seen them in a while," I said I an enthusiastic voice.

"I want to go see them too," Rennesmee said in her soft little voice and got off Edward's lap and walked over to Alice.

"Can I go with you Aunt Alice? Please?" she asked this in a voice that was hard to resist, luckily Alice spoke before me.

"I don't think your mommy and daddy would like that, Rennesmee," Alice said to Rennesmee.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I go with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?"

"If they don't mind taking you than fine. Do you mind taking her?" Edward asked.

"Not at all. We would love to take Rennesmee to Denali," Alice said, and after she finished her sentence Rennesmee jumped into her arms.

"Yes, I get to go with you two," Rennesmee said in a sweet and thankful voice. Now it is the three of us going on a vacation.

**WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLESE REVIEW. It MAKES MY DAY. THANKS!**

**-BELLA**


	2. IN DENALI

**Hey, here is another chapter of the story pleases review, or I will do cliff hangers… well please review!**

**JPOV**

We took off the next day. Rennesmee was very excited to see the rest of the family. We said our good-byes and we took off. We took Alice's yellow porche; the other would pick it up at the airport. We are currently walking aboard the air plane. Rennesmee is so excited she can't stop talking. She doesn't even know how much she is talking.

"Aunt Alice, how long will it be till we see Tanya?" Rennesmee asked after an hour on the plane.

"Only a little longer until we get to Denali," Alice said. Alice enjoyed answering Rennesmee's questions. Once we landed we got our things and got off the plane. Rennesmee was in Alice's arms sleeping from the long ride. Waiting for us there was Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate. We casually walked over to them and greeted them.

"Hello Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate." I greeted in a gentle voice.

"Alice and Jasper, it has been far too long since we have seen each other for a friendly visit," Tanya said and hugged us both.

"Yes, it has been so long," Alice agreed softly trying not to wake Rennesmee.

"Well, why don't we get you home so you can put Rennesmee in her bed and you can get unpacked," Tanya suggested and so we followed her to the car and went home. When we got home Alice put Rennesmee in her bed and came over to me and sat on my lap.

"This is nice to be with our cousins again," she said.

"Yes, and it is also nice to be together," I said and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was good to be alone. Tanya and the rest of them went hunting and Rennesmee was asleep so it was almost alone, so it worked. So we sat there and talked all night. Rennesmee woke up early and we were there when she did.

"Uncle Jasper? Aunt Alice? Where are we?" she asked

"It's okay, Rennesmee, we are at Tanya's and you are in your room," I said and went to go sit by her.

"Can you get Aunt Alice so I can get dressed?"

"Of course," I said and went to go get Alice. After Rennesmee was done getting dressed, she came down stairs to see what we were doing today and we all were there.

"Good morning, Rennesmee," Tanya greeted.

"Tanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rennesmee said enthusiastically, and went running and jumped in her arms.

"How are you?"

"I'm great and I'm so glad that Aunt Alice brought me to see you,"

"Well, I am too, so what do you want to do today?" Tanya asked and then Carmen and Kate were at her side giving each other ideas and so they started walking out of the room and so that left Eleazar, Alice and me.

**RPOV**

They showed me around the house, and then we sat down and talked. I sat on Carmen's lap as she did my hair in pony-tails. We talked until it was dark out and I was tired. I yawned and then sighed.

"You should go to sleep before we need to carry you to your room," Tanya said, "let me show you to your room.

"No, it's okay I remember where it is and so I got up and started walking up the stairs. I was really bored so I started skipping down the hallway singing "LA LA LA LA LA."

When I reached the room I did not knock I just opened the door, in which I really should not have done because Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were in the bed, surrounded by the clothes they wearing. That is when I started screaming and running down the stairs, and then collided with Kate.

"What is the matter?" she asked curiously

"Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were in bed NAKED together," I said very loudly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," was her response and then she wrapped her arms around me and walked me to my room.

"Just forget about what you saw. Okay?" she asked

"All right," I said, but knew I would never forget.

**So, do you like it? I'm sorry that they are not longer. Please review.**


	3. whats at the end

**APOV**

Omg! What have I done? I lied there in shock. What picture have I put in her mind? I better go fix things. I got out of bed, and started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" He asked this and was following the same thing I was doing.

"I am going to try to help Nessie."

"Fine. Han I am going with you."

"No please don't."

"Why?"

"I think it would help if it was just us two girls."

"Okay I trust you."

"Thank you." Then I kissed him and went down the hall way to go into Nessie's room. When I walked into the room and Nessie was talking to Kate.

"I am so sorry Nessie."

"Its okay, Aunt Alice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Very sure."

"Okay. To make it up to you I will let you do what ever tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." I went up stairs and went to see jasper and he was on the bed where I left him. He looked up at me as I came in the door and then looked down. What was wrong with him? He's never this depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just want you to my self and there is nothing I can do to get that."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be happy. That is all I want. Please can you do that? For me?"

"Ok."

"Thanks." I went over there kissed him and sat next to him and talked with him for the rest of the day. Eventually he cheered up. That was good. The next day came by fast and I loved that day because I got to go shopping because that is what nessie wanted. Yay! A whole new wardrobe. I love it there. I wish I could stay but I did not. I went home and spent time with Jasper. My only love. And as many say life goes on.

**That is my story I decided that I will end this story so I can update faster thanks for reading and plzz review.**


End file.
